bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Swashbuckler
Description The swashbuckler embodies the concepts of daring and panache. Favoring agility and wit over brute force, the swashbuckler excels both in combat situations and social interactions, making her a versatile character indeed. Additional progressions Weapon Finesse A swashbuckler gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat at 1st level. Grace A swashbuckler gains a +1 bonus on Reflex saves at 2nd level. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level, +3 at 20th level, and +4 at 29th level. A swashbuckler loses this bonus when wearing medium or heavy armor or when encumbered. Insightful Strike At 3rd level, a swashbuckler becomes able to place her finesse attacks where they deal greater damage. She applies her Intelligence bonus to damage rolls (in addition to any Strength bonus she may have) with any light weapon, as well as any other weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse, such as a rapier. Targets immune to sneak attacks or critical hits are immune to the swashbuckler’s insightful strike. A swashbuckler cannot use this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor or when encumbered. Swashbuckler Dodge A swashbuckler is trained at focusing her defense on a single opponent in melee. She gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC against melee attacks from her current target or last attacker. This bonus increases by +1 at every five levels after 5th (+2 at 10th level, +3 at 15th, +4 at 20th, +5 at 25th, and +6 at 30th). A swashbuckler loses this bonus when wearing medium or heavy armor or when encumbered. Mobility At 7th level, a swashbuckler gains Mobility as a bonus feat even if she does not qualify for it. Improved Flanking A swashbuckler of 8th level or higher who is flanking an opponent gains a +4 bonus to attacks instead of a +2 bonus to attacks. Lucky At 11th level, a swashbuckler gains Luck of Heroes as a bonus feat. Acrobatic Skill Mastery At 13th level, a swashbuckler becomes so certain in the use of her acrobatic skills that she can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. When making a Tumble check, a swashbuckler can't roll less than 5, even if in combat. Weakening Critical A swashbuckler of 14th level or higher who scores a critical hit against a creature also deals 2 points of Strength damage to the creature. Creatures immune to critical hits are immune to this effect. Slippery Mind When a swashbuckler reaches 17th level, her mind becomes more difficult to control. If the swashbuckler fails her save against an enchantment spell or effect, she automatically gets one reroll. She gets only this one extra chance to succeed at a certain saving throw. Wounding Critical A swashbuckler of 19th level or higher who scores a critical hit against a creature also deals 2 points of Constitution damage to the creature. (This damage is in addition to the Strength damage dealt by the swashbuckler’s weakening critical class feature.) Creatures immune to critical hits are immune to this effect. Notes *If a swashbuckler wears medium or heavy armor, she loses Insightful Strike damage, Grace, and dodge bonuses, but she keeps the attribute damage from Weakening and Wounding Critical. *Swashbuckler Dodge stacks with the Dodge feat. Any attack that causes the Swashbuckler to lose her dexterity bonus to AC also causes her to lose the bonus granted by this feat. *Ability damage from the critical abilities has no limit and can lower an attribute to 0. Resting does not remove the penalty, restoration does. *Insightful Strike works with a shield equipped, while fighting unarmed, and independently of dual-wielding. It does not work with creature weapons (these don't benefit from Weapon Finesse). *Insightful Strike stacks with Combat Insight. *Insightful Strike damage is multiplied on a critical hit. *Insightful Strike will reduce damage with a negative Intelligence modifier. *Epic Precision allows the Swashbuckler to apply Insightful Strike damage to foes immune to critical hits. Category:Playable Class Category:Combat classes Category:Base classes